Enforcer (Q1)
In Quake, an Enforcer is an upgraded Grunt wearing a Biosuit and is equipped with a Laser Rifle. Enforcers appear in the Base levels of Episodes 2, 3, and 4. Unless gibbed, they drop a Backpack containing 5 Cells upon dying. Enforcers are the only Enemy in Quake that speak English. John Romero believes that it was American McGee who did the Enforcer's voice and processing. If not, then Romero himself did it. However, McGee believes that it could have also been Trent Reznor, Charlie Clouser, or Chris Vrenna.There are several people who might have voiced the Enforcer: Romero, me, Trent Reznor, Charlie Clouser, or Chris Vrenna. There may also have been additional people working on Trent's team to submit vocalization that I'm not aware of. For instance, I think Dave Ogilvie was in Trent's studio at that time, and may have contributed work as well? Manson and his guys were in the studio all the time - did they contribute vocalization? I want to say yes... Long time ago... As for processing... the answer remains the same. If either myself or Romero did the processing, then it could have been on source files from inside id or from inside Trent's team (or even a mix of the two). If it was Trent's team, then he would have been working with materials made within that team. At no point do I recall id supplying voice content to them for processing. —American McGee Behaviour Upon spotting an threat the Enforcer will shout one of his alert dialogues in a deep voice, when roaming around the level the Enforcer's breathing sounds can be heard. The Enforcer will begin chasing its target before firing two lasers at a time in a quick sucession. When hit by an attack the Enforcer will either flinch in pain quickly, or fall down briefly before coming back up. Strategies *Enforcers will fire two lasers as soon as they see you. Each laser will disappear within six seconds if it does not make contact with another entity. The lasers can be easily avoided. Due to their slow nature, it's easy to avoid the lasers and manage to attack without any difficulty. While it takes four Shotgun blasts to kill them, one of the Shotgun blasts will stun him enough so that you can kill him without any retaliation. *When fighting multiple Enforcers, take out your Nailgun and open fire. Dodging multiple lasers bursts is just as easy as avoiding one. *With other Enemies, the Enforcers should be targeted once the Rottweilers are dead. Their lasers can be tricky to see and avoid if there are a large amount of Grunts around you. The Grunts should be targeted before the Enforcer, as their hitscan weapons can cause great damage if left ignored, and cannot be dodged like the Enforcer's laser rifle. *The Enforcer can easily provoke a monster in-fight with little risk to the player due to their own laser shootings hitting another enemy, and can thus be used as a distraction. *If you're low on Ammo, try to kill the Enforcer with the Axe. As long as they are alone, this is relatively simple since they are more likely to react to pain than most other Enemies. Death Messages *''"Player" was blasted by a Enforcer'' Appearances * E2M1: the Installation * E3M1: Termination Central * E4M1: the Sewage System Trivia * The words spoken by the Enforcer upon seeing the player are the only sampled speech present in the game. * The Enforcer wears armor resembling Doomguy's from Doom and wields a Laser Rifle that looks relatively similar to the Plasma Gun from that series. * The Enforcer seems to wear a modified Biosuit, since the sleeves and the device on the back of the suit are missing. Sounds Gallery Enforcer fire.jpg|Mid-Fire Enforcer corpse.jpg|Corpse Enforcer gibbed head.jpg|Gibbed Head Enforcer.png|Texture map H mega.png|Texture map of the head EnforcerTextureLaser.png|Texture map of the laser projectile References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake enemies